What If?: Book one
by HHrBeta-er
Summary: What if Harry met the Grangers at Platform 9 3/4 and not the Weasleys.  Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.  Understand that this is my first story.AU,HHR later
1. Chapter 1

What If?:Book 1

Summary: What if Harry met Hermione instead of Ron?

** 'Have a good term,' said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

** He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the rain that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters. Harry was now trying not to panic when **a group of three passed by him and he caught a few words that they were saying.

"Honey, are you sure this is the way to platform nine and three quarters?"

Harry turned towards them and saw a man with brown hair talking to a girl around his age, who had bushy brown hair and her mother by her side.

"Yes dad, Professor McGonagall said that I had go through the divide of platforms nine and ten." Replied the girl.

Harry's heart started pounding and he went to the group.

"Excuse me , but can you help me go to platform nine and three quarters?" Harry shyly asked.

"Oh Hogwarts too, dear?" asked the nice lady.

Harry nodded.

"This is Hermione's first time as well" she said

Hermione waved and Harry got a good look at her. Hermione was a average, thin girl who had a head of bushy hair and large front teeth.

"Hi," said Hermione, "you have to go through the divide."

"Thank you" said Harry

Harry then left and started running towards the barrier. It looked very solid. His eyes came ready for the crash as he approached and then…


	2. The Train

What If? (Book One)

The train

A/N: Do you guys think I should post this on Portkey as this is going to be a HHr (as stated in my Pen Name)? Also I forgot to say that this will obviously be AU but not as much as others. Finally, this is going to be longer than the first chapter.

Disclaimer: See summary

… Harry saw a magnificent red steam engine beside a platform filled with people. A sign above said _Hogwarts Express, 11:00. _He had done it.

The platform was very noisy as owls hooted disdainfully and cats weaved around their owner's legs. The first few carriages were packed with kids either talking with their parents or fighting over seats. He passed a round faced boy who said **'Gran, I've lost my toad again.'**

** 'Oh, _Neville,' _he heard the old woman sigh.**

Harry kept on moving along the train until the last few compartments. He put Hedwig in the compartment first and turned around to find that Hermione, the girl who helped him enter the platform, was behind him.

"Oh, hi again" Harry said softly.

" Hi, do you need help?"

"Umm, sure" Harry replied, "And then I'll help you" he added quickly.

Harry then climbed aboard and with Hermione hefted his trunk and Hermione's. Hermione and Harry then went and sat at a empty compartment.

"I'm sorry my name is Hermione Jane Granger" said Hermione

"Harry James Potter"

"Are you really? There are so many books about you. You're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow" said a stunned Harry "I didn't know, must be nice having parents"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve" apologized Hermione.

"That's fine," Harry said "tell me about yourselfHer" changing the topic.

"Well, I'm a only child, I'm muggle born, I'm eleven but my birthday is September the 29th and my favourite colour (A/N: I'm Canadian, deal with it!) is periwinkle blue, your turn." Said Hermione.

"I think I'm either a half blood or pure blood as both my parents were wizards, I'm eleven and my birthday is July 31st and my favourite colour is emerald green." Explained Harry.

By this time there were 5 minutes left until the train departed and the same round faced boy entered their compartment. "Hi, may I join you" he asked

"Sure" both Harry and Hermione chorused back.

The round faced boy sat down with his toad in hand and said "Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my toad Trevor."

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione."

"Maybe we should close the door, so that Trevor doesn't leave" Hermione suggested.

"Sure" replied Neville. Harry being closest to the door, closed the door (A/N: This also makes it that Ron doesn't visit. I don't hate him and I won't bash him but he is a minor character.).

"Introduce yourself" Hermione said.

"Okay then, my name is Neville Alphard Longbottom," he stopped but both Harry and Hermione gestured to continue, "I am a pure blood, I'm eleven, my birthday is July 30th and my favourite colour is forest green."

"Cool!" exclaimed the other occupants and as they train started to roll down the tracks, they both re-introduced themselves. After that, they compared the magical world and the Muggle world.

By this time about 2 hours have passed(A/N: the trip is going to be 6 hours long) and a lady pushing a trolley laden with sweets slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley?". Harry who hadn't eaten yet leapt to his feet while both Neville and Hermione, who had told the others that her parents were both dentists, declined. Harry **never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys**, **now had pockets rattling with gold and silver **and **he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars ™ as he could – but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands, **Sugar Quills** and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

Both Neville and Hermione looked at the treats with stunned faces as Harry then told them to help themselves as he never had anything to share before and he was going to with his new friends. They all tried a bit of everything with Neville explaining most of the stuff. Harry then reached for a package and asked Neville "What is this?"

"Oh those are Chocolate Frogs, they come with a Frog and a card that shows a famous wizard" replied Neville.

"They aren't real frogs, right?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Nope, but they do move so bite of the head immediately" warned Neville.

Harry then opened up the case and the frog leaped. "Oh!" exclaimed Harry who then grabbed it out of the air and swiftly bit off the head.

"That's barbaric!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow! You could be a seeker in quidditch!" said Neville. Both Hermione and Harry asked what quidditch was. Neville then briefly explained what it was but stopped them saying that he wasn't the best person to ask.

Harry then looked down at the card and turned it around and saw a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses and had long silver hair and a beard. Beneath the picture was _**Albus Dumbledore.**_ Harry turned around his card and read:

_**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten pin bowling.**_

Harry then turn over the card to look at his picture and saw that Dumbledore had disappeared. "He's gone!" exclaimed Harry

"Well of course." Said Neville puzzled by Harry's shout.

"Let me see" said Hermione who then switched benches and leaned over Harry's shoulder to see the card. As they were astonished when Dumbledore came back, the card lost its zeal and they continued munching threw the sweets. By the end of the small pile Hermione liked the Sugar Quills the best, Neville who still maintained his liking of Every Flavour Beans and Harry who enjoyed the chocolate frogs. It was now around 4 o'clock when **three boys entered and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot of interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. **

** 'Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'**

** 'Yes,' said harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thick set and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards. **

** 'Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. ' and my name's Malfoy , Draco Malfoy.'**

Hermione sniggered at the James Bond™ reference. "Think my name is funny? Who are you, I don't recognize you, must be a mud blood." Malfoy said carelessly.

Neville gasped. "Oh and you no need to ask who you are, you're Longbottom the squib." Malfoy said this meanly and turned to Harry. "you'll find out that some families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry replied "I think I can tell by myself" coolly.

Malfoy seeing that there was opposition as Neville and Hermione changed their posture to be more offensive fled saying

"See you in Slytherin."

As he left Harry asked what Slytherin and mud blood meant. "Oh, mud blood is a swear word while Slytherin is one of the four houses." Explained Neville. They then talked about the house until they all agreed that they would be in Gryffindor. By then it was 5 minutes until they arrived and Harry and Neville changed while Hermione went to the washroom to change. They then left the train together, while leaving their luggage on the train, and stepped out to the cold, night air and…

A/N: I think I will always end like this if you disagree, also I would love your feedback and please tell me if I spelled something wrong or am wrong in terms of plot. Cheers, HHrBeta-er (HHr for short)


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts and SortingPart1

What If? (Book One)

The Journey to Hogwarts and The Sorting Hat-Part One

A/N: Thank You every one for your reviews especially Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom, Red Phoenix Dragon and Penny is wise. Also, I may not post another chapter after this one for a couple of days as it is the week and I don't have a lot of time but I will post another one.

Disclaimer: Please just see the Summary.

…'**Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?' said the booming voice of Hagrid.**(I really can't do accents this one is J.K's)

"Hagrid, this is Neville and Hermione"

"Nice to meet you" said Hermione

**'C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step now! Follow me.' Called Hagrid **"Now here you will see your first view of Hogwarts!" The children oohed and aahed at the magnificent castle, the castle was huge with a multitude of turrets and towers. The children then walked down the windy path to a small makeshift dock where small rowboats were sitting in the water. "No more than four to a boat" commanded Hagrid. Harry, Hermione and Neville sat in one of the shoddy boats and were soon joined by a blonde who introduced herself as Susan Bones. "Everyone good? Alright, FORWARD!" Hagrid called. The boats launched off of the small dock and sailed across the lake. Neville who was awed by the sights of Hogwarts had accidentally dropped Trevor. Meanwhile Hagrid told the students to duck as a cliff face was approaching them. They then entered a tunnel which then deposited the boats to a small harbour.

"Everyone can get out now" said Hagrid.

"Neville, your toad." Susan pointed out.

"Oh, thanks." Replied Neville who then picked Trevor up and after wiping his hand helped Susan out of their boat. Meanwhile Harry was helping Hermione out of their boat as well.

"Follow me."Hagrid said gruffly. Hagrid then raised his big fist and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and a tall, black-haired woman(it's in the book) in emerald green robes with a crimson trim stood in front. She had a stern face and looked like someone who you didn't want to cross. "Hello," she said nicely, "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor." (A/N: She didn't say she was the Head of Gryffindor as she didn't want any bias) She then started to lead them down the hall to a small door next to what appeared to be a large set of doors. While she was walking, she continued to speak, "The halls of Hogwarts have been graced by four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your house will be your family, your achievements will gain you house points while your bad behaviour will lose house points. At the very end of the year we will celebrate the winner by award the winning house the House Cup. Now, in you go don't dally." She said as she ended her rant. They then entered the chamber and the professor swept through the chamber and left from the other door. The children were very nervous as they had no idea about what was going to happen but Harry held Hermione's hand to calm her nerves as she was starting to recite _Hogwarts: A History _under her breath. This action both calmed her nerves and also helped his as he was starting to nervously flatten his hair. Just then a mass of ghosts floated through the room and was accepted by a series of gasps. The ghosts however were too busy discussing something about a Peeves, apologies and chances to notice the other occupants and left briefly after.

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the chamber and ushered them into the Great Hall. Harry never had seen such a place as he saw that the Hall was lit by hundreds of candles and the ceiling looked like the sky.

Hermione then whispered '**It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, a History**_**.' **It was hard to believe that it was a ceiling at all, the way the stars flickered and clouds moved, Harry looked back down and saw a hat sitting on a stool in front of the line.

Then, the hat began to sing:

'_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be!**_

(A/N: I don't want to copy the whole song as it may be considered plagiarism)

The whole hall clapped at the hat and surprisingly it bowed to each of the tables and then became quiet. Professor McGonagall stepped up and said…

A/N: Sorry about that but I needed to break this off here although I will post the second part by Friday. (NYC Time) Also as you can see I wrote some budding NL/SB although if you don't like this pairing, tell me what you would like in your review or tell me that you want this pairing either way by next chapter the pairing will be official. Finally, Neville is straight so no Slash pairing and I know that Hermione's B-day is the 19th but I'm putting the 29th as a) I'm lazy and b) it helps with the plot.

Cheers,

HHrBeta


	4. Sorting Part 2

What If?: Book One

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry that I am late! My roommate commandeered my laptop which then broke down, and then I had mid terms so… Sorry! Also, I'm narrowing down my makeshift poll to only Susan and Hannah. Now remember that technically this is a no pairing as the kids are only going to start going on dates in Book 3!

Disclaimer: I like Harry Potter, I like blueberry pie; I don't own the rights to blueberry pie, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

**The Sorting Hat, Part 2**

… Abbott, Hannah!

A girl with blonde pigtails stepped out of the jagged line and put on the hat, which fell over her eyes, and sat down. Moment later and …

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

The table on the far left erupted in cheers and clapped as Hannah went to the Gryffindor table.

"Bones, Susan"

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat again and Susan scampered next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry' was next and was put into Ravenclaw. The roll call kept going on and on, the hat sometimes took longer than others.

'Granger, Hermione'

Hermione, letting go of Harry's hand, ran up to the stool, jammed on the hat and sat on the stool in one swift move.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat hollered.

A horrible thought struck Harry, what if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat with the hat on and nothing happened? As Harry was thinking this the roll call continued with 'Longbottom, Neville' who went into Gryffindor; until he was brought back to earth with… Potter, Harry.

Harry was in a daze, he robotically walked up, sat on the stool, and placed the hat on his head. Harry was in such a daze that he didn't hear the murmurings of "THE Harry Potter?", "He's so small" and oddly enough, "HE KILLED a DRAGON?"

As soon as Harry placed the hat on his head, he heard the murmurings of a voice. "Hmmm," said a voice. "Interesting, very interesting, well let us see, you're ambitious but then again, that is just a need to prove yourself which may fade away… Ooh, what about this studious but that is tied in with your 'prove yourself' need.

"Gryffindor, with Hermione, Gryffindor" murmured Harry.

"Well, that shows Hufflepuff loyalty and Gryffindor courage, hmmm… fine "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Harry took off the hat at the last word and walked shakily to the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved that he was in a house that he didn't realize that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Two red-headed twins were jumping up and down shouting "We got Potter, We got Potter!". Harry was so stunned that he automatically found Hermione and sat down right next to her. Hermione then squealed and hugged Harry with all her might. Harry not used to this kind of physical affection stiffened up and became more alert. Hermione then settled down and started to chat with Harry. "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Do you know the teachers?"

"No"

"Well then , there is Dumbledore in the middle, Professor Sinistra," while Hermione was talking she was pointing and Harry was following her finger. "Professor Quirell, Professor Snape," as soon as Harry looked at the greasy haired, hook-nosed professor, his scar started to throb and he had a headache. Bending over he clutched his forehead in pain as Hermione stopped talking and exclaimed "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Just then the sorting had ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up saying…

A/N: Again, sorry about the small chapter but my muse has just died, so sorry and reviews are helpful and wanted! Merci beaucoup (If you don't understand this please just Google Translate it)

HHr-Beta


	5. The Feast

What If?: Book One

The Feast

A/N: This is to make up for my recent drought of writing.

… and Professor Dumbledore stood up saying "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we all dig in, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!, Thank you" He sat back down with the applause of the students. Harry and Hermione were confused if they should laugh or not.

"Is he… bit mad?" asked Harry

"I'm sure he is, you know with being an old wizard and all." Said Hermione dismissively.

" So he's senile?"

"Basically" continued Hermione while acting as if Harry had asked what her favourite colour was and not if their headmaster and figurehead of the Wizarding world was senile. "Potatoes?"

Harry's attention then diverted to the huge feast that appeared in front of him. He was shocked the Dursleys' never fed him much and here was enough food for Dudley to eat for a year without complaint which is impressive as Dudley's eating habits were so bad that most of his food would either miss or fall out of his mouth as he chewed. Speaking of horrible eating habits, another red head (how many are there) was eating through the feast like a man who hasn't eaten in 100 years. As they eaten Harry, Hermione , Neville, Susan and Hannah talked about trivial topics such as dorms, ghosts, Hogwarts (Hermione was a mine full of information) and classes. It turns out that Hermione and Susan were bookworms and Hannah and Neville were great in pureblood customs and social status'. Finally, as everyone ate their fill (the red vacuum satisfied) desserts appeared. Things like pudding, ice cream, treacle tart and more filled the empty tables. Then those dishes slowly disappeared as people started to finish up. Then, Dumbledore stood again, "Now, that our bellies are filled, let us retire to our dorms, but a word of caution, do not enter the Forbidden Forest or the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish a painful death". As soon as he finished people started to murmur. "Is he serious?" and "I bet you won't do it." Then Professor McGonagall stood up and said "Prefects, please show the first years to their dorms. I expect them to be down here tomorrow." With that the Prefects started to call the first years to them and lead them out of the hall. As the red headed prefect started to lead them out (number 4) Harry, Hermione and the others started talking about the school until they reached a portrait of a Fat Lady who when told "Caput Draconis" opened to show…


	6. Your Opinion Please (Yes, its an AN)

What If? : Your Opinion Please

**A/N : Now, many of you readers may be angry with me, actually no, you probably have forgotten about me, and to be honest I feel quite apathetic about that. Now, don't get me wrong, I still read HP fanfiction and I actually just finished re-reading Emperor by Marquis Black and Harry Potter: the Lone Traveler by The Professional (and the Stories of the Lone Traveler by dundelos) and I enjoy reading well-written fanfics, which makes me become a hypocrite, because frankly, my stories are shoddy at best, I mean there are parts that are well written but that's probably because the basis of it was from Jo but I'm not impressed with it. Also, I realized that my writing style has changed and it may not be the type that you readers enjoy, so please I need your opinion, do I continue writing this story or do I scrap it and start anew, or do you want a bit before you make a decision? Please review to tell me (because are you really going to go to my home page to answer a poll) Thanks, HHr-Beta **


End file.
